Falling in Love
by Wisewarrior ETZH
Summary: Thalia X Nico Thalia is injured in battle and Nico worries about her. One shot.


**This is my first story for fanfiction. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters except Jacob. **

**Falling In Love**

The sound rang out, the sound of her cry. The boy with dark brown hair and matching eyes looked towards the sound. His heart clenched, he knew that voice. His eyes turned black and he fought through the many monsters surrounding him. He fought them until he reached her. She was lying down, he could swear she was sleeping; but her eyes were open. She smiled weakly at him, her electric blue eyes didn't shine like they normally did.

"Nico," She whispered. He bent down and picked her up.

"Hold on, I'll take you to an Apollo camper." He told her running out of the battle. No, he didn't care that the world was falling apart. Thalia was slowly fading. He could feel it, and it scared him. Sure he'd felt others die and it meant little to him. The Apollo camper was named Jacob. He had blond hair and blue eyes. "Jacob!"

"Hey Nico and Thalia?" Jacob asked shaking his head. "Put her down on a bed." They were in the infirmary. Nico did as he was told. Jacob grabbed a first aid kit and cleaned the deep cut going from her shoulder to her thigh. Nico turned away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"W-will she be okay?" Nico stuttered. He couldn't help it. He loved her for so long, how could she possibly die now? Curse Aphrodite and her medaling.

"Yes, she just needs to rest and drink some Nectar. Can you get her to drink some? Have to heal another camper." Nico nodded and took the canteen of Nectar from Jacob and knelt next to Thalia. She was covered with bandages and a blanket. He let his hand play with her jet black hair for a moment.

"Hey, Thalia, drink some Nectar." He told her handing her the canteen. She smiled at him, her eyes starting to gain their shine again. As she took it her hands shook so Nico helped her guide it to her mouth and she drank greedily. "Okay, that's enough. Don't burn yourself to ashes."

"Thanks," She muttered closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"No problem," Nico whispered taking her hand in his. He recalled the day she was kicked out of the hunters. How she was hurt and devastated. She swore she never fell in love, and obviously she didn't fall in battle. No, Artemis had let her go because Thalia hadn't been destined to be a part of the hunt. That was over ten years ago. Oddly enough they were both twenty-six. This battle, was just a group of rebel half-bloods. How could they create so many monsters?

Nico pulled out Thalia's I-pod, she had left it in his cabin and he took it to give it back to her. He turned it on and saw what was playing. _Falling in Love_ by Falling Up. He'd heard it before, and had sort of liked it. It wasn't what he was used to.

"All of my dreams and passions are in your hands," He whispered to Thalia's sleeping for. "I love you." He got up and turned to leave but Thalia's hand gripped onto his.

"Don't go." Thalia whispered looking up at him. "Please?"

"Okay," Nico smiled. He never could say no to her, now he couldn't if he was forced to. They sat there for a while until they both fell asleep.

Chiron and Jacob trotted in and saw Nico asleep next to Thalia. Chiron smiled and shook his head. His dark brown hair swayed. He stomped his hoof softly.

"When is that boy going to propose to her?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I think today was a wake-up call for him." Jacob replied. Thalia shifted positions making Nico's head fall against the table. He didn't wake up.

"We should let them be, I will wake them later so we can celebrate our win." Chiron said walking out. Jacob walked quickly to Thalia and checked her for a fever then left.

Nico lifted his head. His vision started to wake up from his nap. Thalia was still asleep peacefully holding onto his hand. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then walked out. He walked to the lake. He noticed the lack of battle, and since they were alive he supposed they won.

Nico himself had won. Thalia wasn't dead and neither was he. He smiled. His mind let memories flood into him. Their first date, their first kiss, and even the first time they fought. No they'd never fought each other in a relationship bickering way, their first sword-mastering match against each other. Thalia whooped his butt to his dad and back. He chuckled at the memory. After most of his life being depressing the last ten years were the best he'd ever had. Dancing at the prom with Thalia, to dancing in the rain outside because they were bored.

Thalia walked out next to him as he was in thought. She'd changed. She was wearing a Green Day shirt and black skinny jeans. She sat next to him and leaned on him. She thought, maybe for once everything was going to be okay. She had a wonderful boyfriend, even if her father hated him and his dad. She lived at camp in the summer and a wonderful house during winter. She and Nico were going to college and both were passing. She was getting As while be got Bs, but still he was passing. She thought of everything they'd been through. Between Percy and Annabeth leaving camp forever and running way from two very angry, very powerful gods. The laughs, the tears, and the fun. She felt Nico staring at her and turned to him.

"Thank you for saving me," She whispered.

"Always," He promised. She smiled and he wrapped her in his arms.

"There you two are!" Jacob gasped running towards them. "Chiron wants to see you!" The two sprang up and raced to Chiron.

"Ah, Thalia, Nico." Chiron greeted warmly.

"Trina. Nick." Mr. D grunted.

"As you may have noticed, we one the battle. Tonight we will have a party to celebrate." Chiron told them. "You may do whatever you wish to do until then." They nodded and waved goodbye. Thalia led Nico to his cabin, which was her second place to be, the first being in Nico's arms. They sat on his bed, seeing as there was only one bed. Then Nico got down on his knee and pulled out a small black box.

"Thalia," He spoke. Her heart stopped for a second. "These past years have been the best years ever. Will you marry me?" Thalia dropped to the floor and hugged him.

"Yes, of course!" She squealed. Nico slid the tiny ring on her finger. It had a skull on the left, a heart-shaped diamond in the middle, and a lightning bolt on the side. Thalia stared at it. Everything was solid gold and diamond. It was an expensive ring. "Nico?"

"Hum?" He asked watching her.

"I love you." She whispered. Nico chuckled.

"I love you too." Then he kissed her sweetly but full of passion and love.


End file.
